An adaptive driving beam (ADB) control has been known as a light distribution control. In this control, when an oncoming vehicle or a pedestrian is detected during illumination by a high beam light distribution, the light which illuminates the region including the detected oncoming vehicle or the detected pedestrian is blocked to form a non-lighting region. Accordingly, it is possible to achieve both suppression of a glare and ensuring of a front area visibility. In this specification, such a light distribution pattern is called “a partial high beam pattern.”
A swivel actuator is known for moving an optical axis of a lamp in left and right direction of a vehicle such that an illumination direction is directed to a traveling direction of the vehicle when the vehicle is traveling on, for example, a curved path. There is known a technology of using a swivel actuator to move the position of a non-lighting region of a partial high beam pattern in the left and right directions according to the detected position of an oncoming vehicle or a pedestrian (see, e.g., Japanese Patent